Megumi Versus Maori!! The Return? Episode 101 (1/3)
Episode 101: Ryo: What the heck?!? I saw an aura! Maori, did you see it? Maori: ... Syu: He isn't answering Ryo's question! Gojira, what do you think? Gojira: It's a theory that that is the special aura of the Habarushi clan! And it couldn't be Nimadoru's, since Ryo killed her... (Gasps) This is... it-it-i-it can't be! Ryo: It's you! ???: Suprised to see me? Who wouldn't?! Ryo: Megumi-chan!! Megumi: Tsk, tsk, tsk! This ain't the best time. Tetsumaki-sama, you seem to be impressed. After the invasion of the Kunoha, I decided to train with Debu's demon spirit... Seiryu seemed very powerful for me! But somehow, I managed to beat her. It's the thought that counts! Syu: Who knew she still kept that catchphrase? 'It's the thought that counts!'. Maori: Foolish girl, get out of my sight! I shall not have you interfere with this battle! Megumi: Well, well, well! You must be one of the Kunoha members: Maori Shinsuka, correct? I thought so... Ryo: You've known?!?!?!? Megumi: Ryo Tetsumaki: a man with great potential, now known as a skeptical pursuer... I wasn't really a dumbfounded and loving person at heart! Like you, I have the ability of ancient powers. Maori: And how is this possible? Megumi: I have lived for 116 million years for this to happen! Ryo: 116 million?!!?!?!?!?!?! I thought you were only 16... You look young for your age... Greatly young! Syu: A woman with a hot, gorgeous body like that could be a young age, not a stinkin' o--- (OWWW!!!) Gojira: Looks can be deceiving... This is Megumi's actual self. Though her appearance makes her extremely young, Megumi-san is an ancient god of the Habarushi clan, fighting a great war against the Kunoha's own #9 and the leader of the team! Megumi: It's tentatively true... I am biologically 16 years old, though I am actually at an estimated age of 116,000,000 years old... The reasons unknown are why you're askin', right?! To be continued... Episode 101 (2/3) Megumi: The reasons unknown are why you're askin', right?! Ryo: Yeah, but it doesn't add up to how you became an ancient god just to protect everyone! You should let me finish this battle right here and--- Megumi: And what? You always appear to be the hero, Ryo-san! You try very hard in winning successfully in your fights against your enemies, you never seem to tire out! So, as a result, you'll rest for the remainer of this battle... You can stay in that area where Syuuichi Koku and that little female child are sitting. To be Continued... Episode 101 (3/3) Kazumi: Awww! Dai-kun!!! Daisuke: Eh? (Gasps) Usimora-sama!! Kazumi, are you alright? C'mon, speak to me. Kazumi: Oooooohhh..... Kazumi-san like! ME TOUCHY!!!!! (Grab; OWWW!!) Daisuke: This must be the Hokuden Virus. Ouch!! I think it's by Kunoha Ninja #18... The tag on the back says it all! But, who's this #18 Kunoha? Kazumi-sama, y'know anything about this tag? Kazumi: Kazumi want it... C'mon!! C'MON, C'MON, C'MON, C'MON!!!!!! Daisuke: Alright, alright. Geez, the Kunoha are already weakening our forces and Kazumi's usefulness... Kazumi: Lalalalalalala.... Daisuke: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!?!?!? Kazumi: Licking my finger... Oooooohh, a darkish-red coolour. What's it, Noda-san? Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..... Daisuke: This must be your blood, it's magenta-colored! Drink it, Usi-chan... Kazumi: Kazumi-san wanna eat blood!! Yaaaahhhh, yaaaahhhhh, yahhh!! Nommmmm..... (chewing) Daisuke: This blood of yours changes your personality. Eat it once, you become angry... Eat it twice, you become either gentle or timid, and three times, you're back to NORMAL!! Kazumi: Daisuke? I never wanted to express my feelings to you... I-i-i refuse to fight, and I refuse to panic! I LOVE YOU, DAISUKE NODA!!!!!!! Daisuke: What!?!? (thinking) She ate it twice, and she isn't timid... Hey, Kazu-kun! Kazumi: Oh, why does your skin feel so smooth? I bet it's our aura... Oh, let me share it with you... Puleeee-ze?? Daisuke: I bet you never act like this a lot, according to the japanese literature. Anime can be crucial, but I don't like comic books!!! I HATE THEM!!!!! HATE, HATE, HATE!!!!!! Kazumi: I know you're mad, Daisuke-sama... You're explaining about the anime and comic book cultures. It's terrible, really. Like when I killed the #19 Kunoha, Monochrome... I used my Tekkon on him, or was it my special speed energy? I couldn't really tell. All I know is, there are four other Kunoha Ninja Members lurking in these areas. Daisuke: Which ones are they? Kazumi: I know two of them, but two others I seem to can't read. The #16 Kunoha and the #10 Kunoha members, Raidou Yuran and Agou Soiraketsu. The ones I can't find out are #26 and #22 Kunoha members, Mirai Togoshi and an unnamed ninja-cyborg known as Darkrein. His left hand's palm seems to have the initials 'HN' on them, written in cold blood. Rikura will go after #16, while Syu is being targeted by #26, then Debu Nara to #22, and you, Daisuke, to #10. So far, I have defeated #19, Megumi defeated #12, Gojira defeated #15, and Ryo of course killed #5 and is fighting #9, Maori Shinsuka... Daisuke: I guess Debu is up next! (Later... at the Dark Cave) Darkrein: You finally found me? Debu: It wasn't difficult... I smell cold blood each time I come to this area. You think I am gullible to fall for that? HA!! What a joke. Darkrein: If you want to advance further, you shall defeat me in a battle using only our weapons... Debu: (Thinking) My older brother, Hosuke-senpai used to only fight with weapons... Debu: Hey! Darkrein: What is it? You hesitate a lot, I despise that! Debu: I just want to say... If I am able to defeat you in battle, I must remove that cybernetic mask of yours... And if you win, You have the ability to kill me at your own risk if that is your choice. Acceptance? Darkrein: Acceptance. However, unlike the other members of Kunoha, I am the ultimate demon, you won't attempt to kill me so easily... To be continued... End of Episode 101 (Next episode- Episode 102: A Fair Fight! Debu's Ultimate Power is Unleashed?)